


Pretty As A Peach

by LifeOfClaude



Series: Stranger Things Happen [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfClaude/pseuds/LifeOfClaude
Summary: Chekov informs McCoy he's getting grey hair and cute banter ensues.





	Pretty As A Peach

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff and admittedly, silliness!  
> I'm trying to write more cute stuff, so I hope this is as cute as I thought it was when writing it!  
> This is also now a series! Part 1 was written after this but I decided I wanted the two pieces to be coincided, hence this is now the sequel to 'Pleasantly Buzzed'. Will write more little ficlets, I think!  
> As always, I hope y'all enjoy.

McCoy had never been a morning person. It generally took him a solid two hours after waking up before he felt even remotely ready to face his day, and more specifically, people. That had changed recently, though, all thanks to a special Russian someone. 

 

The chronometer on the wall glowed the time of 0700 hours and McCoy was awake, sitting up in bed with Pavel Chekov straddling his lap. They were both dressed down to their issued Starfleet underwear and the young Ensign was warm in his arms as they shared lazy kisses, gently rubbing their erections together. Mornings these days were certainly becoming much more enjoyable, to say the least. 

 

McCoy had been seeing Chekov for a little under two months now, and lately this had been how their mornings would go. Pavel typically worked the Alpha shift, which meant he would be awake around 0630 hours. First, he would wake Leonard by rolling over in the bed and wrapping his arms around his waist, spooning him with lots of nuzzling. It usually took him about ten minutes to give up on remaining asleep before he would turn to face Chekov and kiss him good morning. That usually led to making out, which led to sex, and then Pavel would quickly shower, dress, and head to the Bridge. 

 

This morning, though, despite their quite obvious hard-ons, McCoy noticed that Chekov was holding back on things progressing further. It didn’t seem to be out of hesitation or disinterest, more so that Pavel was merely enjoying the simple intimacy of kissing. Leonard wasn’t really complaining; make out sessions were just as enjoyable, especially with someone as gorgeous as Chekov. 

 

A few moments later, the Ensign pulled away, his cheeks flushed and mouth a little swollen. He reached up to brush his fingers through McCoy’s unkempt bed hair and then he smirked, biting his lip to control what looked like a giggle wanting to escape. 

 

McCoy raised his eyebrow apprehensively. “What?” 

 

“Erm, nothing,” Pavel replied, his grin widening. He stroked Leonard’s face and licked his lips. 

 

Now he was really feeling suspicious. “Pasha, ya can’t look at me like that and not tell me what’s so damn funny!” 

 

“You will be grumpy if I say!” 

 

McCoy rolled his eyes. “Out with it already, kid,” 

 

“ _Oy_ , fine!” Chekov sighed, still smiling. “I was just noticing... you have some grey hairs.” 

 

“Oh, for the love of... Way to make a man feel confident in the mornin’! Just what I needed to hear,” Leonard grumbled.

 

Pavel’s grin merely widened as far as it could go – which was pretty damn far – and he leaned in to kiss Leonard firmly, slipping his tongue in for a brief moment. He broke away and combed his fingers through McCoy’s apparently  _now greying hair_ and stared at him with such a soft fondness in his eyes that the doctor immediately felt his defences begin to falter.  

 

“Do not worry, Leo; grey hair is very sexy. You will be how you say... a ‘ _silver fox_ ’? Or, perhaps I will need to start calling you ‘Daddy’,” Chekov said with an impish grin.  

 

McCoy slipped his arms around Pavel’s waist and quickly flopped him onto his back, holding himself up between his legs. He smirked down at the younger man. “No way in hell you’re callin’ me that,” 

 

“You are no fun!” Chekov smiled back.  

 

Leonard pressed their lips together briefly before moving them to kiss Pavel’s forehead. “Glad ya still think I'm attractive, even if I am an old man,” 

 

“What is the saying? From your Southern roots? You are... ' _a very handsome beau_ ’?” 

 

McCoy actually felt himself beginning to blush. “Well, thanks. Not usually used as a compliment, more a word for ‘boyfriend’ or ‘lover’,” he answered. 

 

“So, I would call you my ‘ _beau_ ’?’ Pavel grinned then traced his fingers down Leonard’s chest. “How would you compliment me if we had met back in your Georgia?” 

 

Leonard took Chekov’s hand to gently kiss his fingertips and then his palm. He smiled softly, looking into his gorgeous, baby blues. “I’d say you’re pretty as a peach,” 

 

It was Pavel’s turn to blush and he circled his arms around McCoy’s waist, pulling him down so they were chest to chest and kissing. It didn’t take long for things to get heated. Leonard pulled away to kiss down Chekov’s torso, onto his stomach and tug his briefs down his thighs, quickly getting to work. They didn’t have as much time this morning thanks to their banter, so Leonard focused on getting Pavel off as quickly as he could, and before he knew it, the young Ensign was tugging his hair and coming down his throat.  

 

As he relaxed into post-orgasm, Chekov apologised profusely that he didn’t have the time to return the favour to Leonard, but he waved the younger man off, insisting he didn’t mind dealing with it himself once Pavel had gone for his shift. He leaned back against his pillows lazily, watching his lover dress in a hurry, admiring his youthful body and once again, wondering how he got so damn lucky to be dating a 23-year-old. 

 

Pavel pulled his boots on and leaned down to kiss Leonard goodbye. “Have a good day, Leo. Love you,” 

 

McCoy grinned widely, his cheeks still reddening a little at the endearment they had only recently started saying. “Love you too, darlin’,”  

 

The automatic doors slid closed behind Chekov’s gold uniform and Leonard sunk back further into his pillows, unable to wipe the huge smile from his face as he stared up at the ceiling. Things were really changing for McCoy. He was becoming a morning person, he was Pavel Chekov’s ‘beau’, he had greying hair, and now apparently, he jerked off before going to his shifts. Normally, he hated change, but it seemed he was well overdue to start embracing it. With another quick smile to himself, he reached into his briefs to finish what had been started. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else love the "grey hair" thing? Yes? No? I hope ya did because I was proud of the idea and thoroughly amused!  
> Please kudos/comment! Much love!


End file.
